Dilemma
by sarahexox
Summary: Who will Karen turn to when things start to literally fall apart at home? Chris/Karen, Chris/Jess  Set before Bex returns


Karen smiled as she walked into Chris' flat, her arms full of bags. "Thank you so much for this Chris."

Chris took a few of the bags and placed them inside, holding the door open until Karen and the kids had passed him. "Its fine, make yourself at home." He shut the door and placed both of his hands into his pockets, turning to face Karen.

"Stupid plumbers." Karen muttered as she placed her bags down.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Completely flooded." Harry butted in, casting his eyes over the inside of Chris' flat, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The same couldn't be said for Jess who had found herself in Chris' flat more than once before. She quickly made herself comfortable on the sofa and placed her earphones in, blocking out the conversation. Her face was blank, almost no emotion on it as she gazed into space.

Karen and Harry soon followed her lead and sat down on the sofa, Harry still looking around. Karen rolled her eyes as she spotted Jess and pulled an earphone out. "You have homework to do."

"I'll do it later."

"You can do it now."

Chris nodded to the dining table. "You can do it there if its easier."

Jess got up from the sofa, sighing several times as she grabbed her bag and walked slowly over to the table, placing her stuff on top. Sulkily she sat down, pulling some books out.

...

Later that evening all four of them were sat watching the television. There was an awkward silence. Jess had made it very obvious that she had been in the flat before, going to get glasses and things without being told where they were. It had infuriated Karen who wanted nothing more than to forget the whole sordid event. She couldn't stand looking at Chris knowing what he had done with Jess. He wasn't to blame and she knew that. Usually she was good at pushing it to the back of her head but she couldn't when Jess made it so obvious. Part of Karen wondered if her hatred towards what had happened was all because of Jess being her daughter or maybe, just maybe she felt something for Chris.

Karen quickly pushed the idea to the back of her head. Of course she didn't, what a ridiculous idea. Chris was a good friend and she trusted him even after everything that had gone on. That was all it was, she was sure. It was just the awkwardness of working with someone who had been with Jess. At least she hoped. It would certainly over complicate things if it was anything else. Of course it wasn't anyway.

Her thoughts soon turned to Harry as he let out a loud yawn. She glanced at the clock, then back to Harry. "I think you better get off to bed."

"But Mum." Harry whined, his face screwing up as he spoke.

"No buts Harry. You'll be tired tomorrow if you don't go now."

Harry got up and stomped into the spare room, leaving Chris and Karen exchanging amused smiles.

"I think i'll have a shower if that's okay?" Karen asked.

"Course it is." Chris replied, smiling politely.

...

Chris yawned, flicking quickly through the channels hardly even seeing what was on them. He threw the remote next to Jess. "You decide. I'm going to wash up." Chris got up and made his way sluggishly over the the sink and started running the water.

Jess jumped up. "I'll help." She replied cheerfully, making her way over to Chris.

"You sure?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Course."

"Alright." He chuckled, throwing a tea towel at Jess. "You can dry."

"Its odd being here again." Jess admitted.

"Yeah. I guess it probably is."

"Nice though. I always liked being here."

"Jess..."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Lets not even go there, okay?"

"Go where Chris?"

Chris sighed, turning and facing Jess. "You know where. Talking about us. It never ends well."

"There's an us?"

Chris groaned. "Of course. But its something i would like to forget."

"Oh." Jess muttered, her face showing the hurt she felt.

"Jess. I didn't mean it like that. Just, it should never have happened. I mean, if i knew... it wouldn't have."

"It was the best night i have had in a long time." Jess said quietly, the whole time her eyes staring at Chris' feet.

"Jess..."

"I still like you."

"Well. You need to move on. We are never going to happen Jess. I'm sorry."

Both of them turned around as the bathroom door opened. Chris smiled warily at Karen, rubbing his neck and quickly turning his attention back to the washing up.

...

When both of the kids had gone to bed Chris and Karen finally got some peace. They sat on the sofa with an old film playing on the television, a glass of wine in both their hands.

"Quiet." Karen let out a sigh of relief.

"They aren't too bad."

Karen shook her head. "One night Chris. I have them all the time."

"They're good kids though."

"Yeah. Yeah they are." Karen smiled, turning to face Chris. "Thank you again for tonight."

"It is really no trouble." Chris insisted.

"I didn't know who else to call." Karen admitted, running her finger over the rim of the glass as she took her eyes away from Chris.

Chris turned his body to face Karen. "You can always call me Karen."

Karen smiled, her eyes slowly moving up to Chris' face. Their eyes met for what felt like forever. Both of them unable to tear their focus on each other apart. Neither of them moved. They were content to just stare into each others eyes.

Eventually Chris broke the gaze, looking back at the table and gently placing his glass on a coaster. He looked back at Karen and smiled. "You know, you're an amazing woman."

Karen laughed quietly as she shook her head. She copied Chris, placing her glass on the table next to his.

"No, really you are." Chris insisted, watching her. The whole time admiring everything about her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Everything you've been through. How well you've coped."

"Couldn't have done it without you."

Chris leaned in and gently cupped Karen's cheek in his hand. "I wouldn't have wanted you to do it without me."

"Chris..."

Chris ran his finger gently over Karen's cheek. He slowly leaned in, their lips gently brushing against each others. He pulled away, once again finding himself looking deep into her beautiful eyes. Eyes that almost showed the hurt and pain she had felt in recent months.

Karen grinned. It was the biggest smile she could remember having on her face. She hadn't felt this good in a long time. This... happy. She felt happy. All because of Chris. She watched him as he gently wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Keeping her safe in his arms. This time she knew it was right, she had the moment their lips touched. This time she leaned in, their lips touching a second time with more passion.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Karen finally thought things might just be okay.


End file.
